


A Snitch's Lament

by EvilOtter



Series: Quidditch Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilOtter/pseuds/EvilOtter
Summary: I've always wondered what they think during a game of Quidditch.  So I have written this from the perspective of one of them.





	A Snitch's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters, locations and events belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> This story was originally posted under the same title and the pen name Evil Otter on Harrypotterfanfiction.com which closed on 4-28-18.

They’re chasing me! It begins like it always does, a sudden shrill noise and then I am surrounded by utter madness and this time is no different.

The scene around me is one of utter chaos. A swirling mass of them battle over one of my brethren as two of my kin do their best to defend him. I, however, am on my own as I desperately try to evade the two that are intent on capturing me.

I rush forward with a sudden burst of speed and cut to my right which throws off the closer of the two. I hear him curse and he loses ground while I feel elation at my prowess. But I have not one the struggle.

The other one is gaining on now only to be intercepted by one of my brethren. They swarm around me as I move swiftly to avoid capture while many more of them cheer my pursuit from their vantage points above.

_‘Why didn’t I stay in my safe hiding place? Why do I feel this need to prove that I can avoid them? Every time that I leave my home it is the same!’_

Again they are on me as the one that my brethren distracted nearly captures me with a wild lunge. I bob desperately to my left with her closing the distance behind me. The other one is headed directly towards me and I dart toward her with my plan being simple. They are both almost on me, moving at breakneck speed when I dive downwards at the last moment.

A loud cacophony of sound erupts as they come within inches of collision and I lose myself in the confusion while they attempt to regain their wits.

I rush from the scene hoping to go unnoticed while they continue to battle over my kin. As I hurry away I long for the quiet of my home, but I also stay aware of the positions of my antagonists. From my position I can see the pair of them searching frantically for me.

_‘Why is my pursuit such sport? Why do they take so much pleasure in my torment? Don’t they understand that I only desire my freedom?’_

My peace doesn’t last long as one of them suddenly rushes in my direction. She doesn’t head directly for me, instead she moves off to a position to my right. It’s close enough to be worrisome and I make haste to move to a new position.

_‘Bad move!’_

She HAD seen me and obviously was making certain of it. The other one is far away which means that I have only her to contend with. She puts on a sudden burst of speed and is nearly on me in an instant. The girl is gaining ground on me and it is obvious that I will be her captive soon if I don’t do something.

I allow her to continue gaining and, at the last second, dart past one of her companions. Again she is thrown off by my maneuver and loses sight of me, but this sudden action has caught the attention of the other one. He darts towards the scene and goes past me in the confusion. The surprised shout of my would-be captor is satisfying as I again attempt to vanish in the maelstrom.

Obviously trying to get to a calm area isn’t something that I should do. It is far safer to stay amid the swirling mass to use them for cover. They’re all so intent on their sport that I go unnoticed as I hurry from one end of the area to the other. But she is intent on my capture and is soon after me once again.

Bound by my constraints I can go no further that the boundaries will allow and I race away from them and this is working against me. I utilize my greater agility to offset their superior speed as the other one rejoins the chase. Both of them are becoming increasingly frustrated by their inability to capture me. Their frustration is making them angry as well as reckless and I use this to my advantage.

A sudden dip from me causes them to follow and then they brush against one another. A sudden squeal from her and a shout from him tells me that they have collided and I race away from them as one of them, I’m not sure which, clashes with the ground. A moan of dismay erupts from some of those watching those watching the battle while others betray their joy with applause.

It seems as if I have been fleeing for an eternity, but I realize that it has been only thirty or so of their minutes. A sudden noise behind me reveals that she is after me once again. I pass over the other one as he stumbles to his feet and I know that he will not be out of the fray for long. She makes a wild grab for me and misses by mere millimeters. She scowls in frustration as I suddenly change direction and her momentum works against her. Once again she soars past me as I choose a new path, but I realize that this trick won’t continue to work against them.

As I continue to open the distance between the girl in red and myself I become aware that the boy in yellow has rejoined the chase. He doesn’t concern me as much as the girl with flaming red hair. She is the more swift of the two and far more tenacious in her pursuit. Her persistent chase is beginning to tire me, but I know that I must not falter in my flight.

_‘Disaster!’_

A sudden mass of combatants is in my path which makes my escape difficult and their pursuit nearly impossible. I narrowly avoid being flattened as one of them swings his club at one of my kin which ricochets away from the chaotic scene. The boy chasing me yells in anger as he narrowly misses being hit by my brother. I make my escape as the girl hurries to try to intercept me and I congratulate myself on my ingenuity as I make an abrupt course change to take me back through the mass of bodies.

Again I have lost them and I rush away to try to gain some ground on the pair. I know that I cannot hope to evade them forever, but I want to give them such a chase as to be memorable. They are both separated now and searching for me as I buzz along keeping close to the ground and using it for camouflage. One of their companions passes over me swiftly and I know that he had to have seen me, but he is busy with his own chase. I know, however, that should he get the chance he will inform the girl of my position, so I change my course once again.

_‘Right into her path!’_

In my glee at giving them the slip, I lost track of her and now am on a collision course with her. I don’t know if she has seen me, but we are closing and there is no way to escape without being buffeted as we pass each other. As we pass she becomes aware of me and, as I tumble in the wake of her passing, she executes a swift course change that puts me in a perilous spot. I have lost momentum and now am purely on the defensive as she moves ever closer to victory in our game.

The boy is no longer an element in this game of cat and mouse as she and I dip and soar and bob and weave, each trying to gain the advantage. Her to capture me and I to escape, that is the object of the challenge now and she is coming ever closer to gaining her objective. Far above the contest over my brethren continues but I cannot worry about that for she has gained the distance that she needs to prepare to strike. The boy is now moving to intercept me and I know that soon I will be seized by one of them.

The moment of distraction on my part is all that the girl needs and I suddenly feel myself being encased in her grip. I surrender to her superior will and strength as I hear a thunderous voice from above as she holds me aloft in her iron grip to avoid my escape.

“GINNY WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND IS AWARDED 150 POINTS! GRYFFINDOR WINS!”

I quietly fold my wings and go back to my slumber as I am placed back into my home.

‘Until the next time!’

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought about writing a story from the perspective of the Golden Snitch during a game of Quidditch. Since I don’t know they actually think I did it for one of them. Thank you, J.K. Rowling for giving us all inspiration because I know that I would never have thought of this without you!
> 
> To my readers, please let me know what you think of this story. Your reviews help me become a better writer and they’re lots of fun for me to read too.


End file.
